


The Butler, His Possession

by The Eternal Scribe (Cloud_Gazer)



Series: The Butler, his Wizard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood Drinking, Brother-like!Harry!, Harry is Ciel's older brother, I'll add more tags as we go further into the story, M/M, Mature scenes later on, Possessive!Sebastian, Slash, Slytherin-like!Harry, Smart!Harry, some AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Gazer/pseuds/The%20Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big brothers responsibility was to take care of the little ones who came after them and that's what he intended to do, even if that sent him into the burning pits of Hell. Of course the possessive butler wasn't about to let the emerald-eyed Phantomhive go. Slash, HPSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I decided to transfer over from Fanfiction. ^^ I hope everyone likes it and if you want to read it on FF it's under the author name The Eternal Scribe. 
> 
> Alas I own nothing but my story idea.

Sunlight filtered through partially opened blinds highlighting soft features. A young man with raven hair slept peacefully, the silken sheets barley making a sound as he turned away from the light. He shifted slightly when the door opened, a hand reaching from the blankets to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Master."

Harold Phantomhive slowly sat up, taking his offered glasses from the butlers outstretched hands and perched them on his face.

"Today's breakfast of scones and Ceylon tea has been prepared to your liking."

Peering up at the butler with a small smile Harold accepted the tea, sipping at it silently. "What are our todays plans Sebastian?"

"After breakfast you and Young Master will see the authority on Monarch Study. Professor Hugh." Harold nodded slipping from the bed silently, taking off his night clothes and putting on the ones that had been prepared for him.

"Master, the buttons on your shirt are uneven again." Harold paused glancing down at his shirt.

"It seems you are right Sebastian, it's been a while since something like that has happened."

Sebastian chuckled from behind him, striding forward until he was in front of the smaller male. Gloved hands easily redid the buttons expertly straightening his tie and his black dress shirt. Harold turned away from the butler as he finished up, his mind starting to wander.

It had been so long since that night, both he and his brother had survived but not without their own scars. He knew that even now his younger brother had night terrors, no matter how much he protested otherwise. Wincing when the scar across his fore-head throbbed in memory, the memory of burning and masked men invaded his mind. The terror in his brother's eyes as the men dragged him from the cage, Latin incantations echoing. It was then that he received his scar and not seconds later Sebastian was summoned…

"Master."

A hand titled his chin up and he met red-brown eyes, the butlers eyes flashed with an unknown emotion for a split second before the polite smile was on his face once again. "Remember that this afternoon the martial artist Young Master hired is arriving, would you like to observe as well?"

Harold nodded a humorous smile on his face, taking his head away from the butlers hold. "Yet another attempt to get out of his studies I presume." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "One would think he could learn that an ordinary human has no chance against someone like you."

Sebastian placed a hand upon his chest and bowed. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

 

Sitting beside his brother Harold looked over the book he was reading, watching in amusement as the two men stood opposite of each other.

" _HyoOoOo~_ Take this secret technique! Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!"He chuckled at the ridiculous name and turned his eyes back to his book he was reading, already knowing who was going to win. It had a rather remarkable collection of Edgar Allen Poe poems, who just so happened to be his favorite poet.

_Thy soul shall find itself alone_

_'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone-_

_Not one, of all the crowd, to pry_

_Into thine hour of secrecy:_

_Be silent in that solitude_

_Which is not loneliness - for then_

_The spirits of the dead who stood_

_In life before thee are again_

_In death around thee -and their will_

_Shall then overshadow thee: be still._

_For the night - tho' clear - shall frown -_

_And the stars shall look not down,_

_From their high thrones in the Heaven,_

_With light like Hope to mortals given -_

_But their red orbs, without beam,_

_To thy weariness shall seem_

_As a burning and a fever_

_Which would cling to thee forever :_

_Now are thoughts thou shalt not banish -_

_Now are visions ne'er to vanish -_

_From thy spirit shall they pass_

_No more -like dew-drop from the grass:_

_The breeze - the breath of God - is still -_

_And the mist upon the hill_

_Shadowy - shadowy - yet unbroken,_

_Is a symbol and a token -_

_How it hangs upon the trees,_

_A mystery of mysteries! - (1)_

"A true master of the first technique would accompany me to unknown regions. Though I thought I'd be able to see you on your knees today."

Ciel's voice broke him from his reading trance, and he looked up raising an eyebrow at the defeated figure of the martial artist further in the grass.

"You should know it is fruitless to achieve such a feat, little brother." Harold chided humorously.

"He is correct Young Master."

Ciel turned his head away stubbornly, obviously not planing to give up.

Rising from his seat Harold tucked the book under his arm and headed toward the Martial artist, giving him a small smile when the man looked up. "I do hope Sebastian didn't hurt you permanently, he tends to take orders to the extreme and often gets carried away with his tasks."

The Chinese man winced as he stood giving him a shaky bow. "I will survive, you must be Harold Phantomhive, it is an honor to meet one of your caliber."

Harold nodded back musing silently to himself, it never failed to amaze him how quickly news spread, even China knew about him. "Ah it is I who should be honored, for one to be able to master the Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fissure Fist, is a feat within itself."

A light blush spread on the man's features and he made sure to mask his disappointment. "Thank you Earl Phantomhive, but I must be going."

"Do you need help with your departure?"

"You are as kind as they say Earl, but I will manage."

Harold nodded and watched silently as the man wobbled away, people always became pushovers when complimented, their minds muting all other words. He had long ago accepted that reality, but he couldn't help but feel dissatisfied that they were so gullible.

"Harold?" He turned toward his brother who was waiting by his chair with an expectant look, and felt a wave of appreciation. No, not all humans were the same—his brother was the example of what a person was like when freed from the poison in their minds.

"Coming Ciel."

No matter where or when, he would always be beside his brother. Because Ciel was the only one who he could connect to, the only one he had left in the world. He wouldn't allow his younger brother to fall into hell alone, no matter how much he protested. He was the older brother after all.

* * *

 

 Harold frowned distastefully.

"I see so Sir Clause will be visiting the Phantomhive manor."

Ciel smirked over his newspaper. "That's correct, something bothering you Harold?"

He glared. "You know very well that Lecherous old man fancies me."

"I'm sure you can handle it just like you do with anyone else."

Harold grimaced refusing to look at his younger brother, that was true but it didn't make it any less unfavorable when some old man started leering at him.

"Do not worry Master. I shall deal with him accordingly if he tries anything suspicious." Sebastian interjected from beside his brother's desk, a mischievous smile on his face.

Humming in response Harold set his chin upon his hand, gazing outside while half listening as his brother and the butler spoke about the preparations. Though he was the oldest Phantomhive, thus the heir, he always let Ciel take over when dealing with paper work and such. Harold was smart in his own right, but Ciel was always the genius and the one who was most inclined to dealing with the Phantomhive business.

It was obvious that Ciel was the one most suited for being the heir, yet Harold was the only one in his way, sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if his brother would have been better off without him. With the brains and protection Ciel would have been set for taking the world by storm, yet he had to step back when it came to parties. People always wanting to talk to the heir of the Phantomhive family, which Harold hated anyways, he never liked it when everyone was focused on him.

Harold glanced around the room absentmindedly noting that Sebastian had disappeared off somewhere, leaving them alone.

"Sebastian told me your scar was acting up again this morning."

Harold sighed at the patronizing tone in his brothers voice, preparing himself for the 'inner mother' that was about to come out. "I had hoped he wouldn't have noticed that."

Ciel scoffed getting out of his chair and walking toward where Harold was sitting. "Since when does Sebastian miss anything? You're the one always telling me not to underestimate him, yet here you are doing the same thing."

"I apologize."

"Sometimes I think you are too soft, always trying your hardest to not trouble others." Ciel took his chin in a firm hold tilting it so he could better see the lighting shaped scar. "It looks a little inflamed. I will write Madame Red to ask her to check it out again."

Harold smiled gently, sitting up and leaned his forehead on his brothers gazing into the familiar blue eyes. "Are you sure you're not the older one? I try not to worry you, yet you always figure me out. I swear I'm the younger brother since you worry about me so much."

Ciel stared a blank look in his features but his eyes were warmer than usual. "I'm just worried that your scar would make you bed ridden like it has in the past."

"That would be a shame indeed." The older Phantomhive agreed with a loving smile. "I need to keep a constant watch over you to make sure you don't get into any trouble after all."

He chuckled when Ciel pulled away a light blush on his features. "Shall we go wait for Sir Clause? He should be arriving shortly."

"Very well."

* * *

 

"It has been a while- _Oh my~_ you're as beautiful as always dearest Harold~"

Wincing at the sudden tone change Harold got up from the steps standing beside his brother who had put his book down to greet the man.

"Welcome Clause."

Completely ignoring the younger Phantomhive the Italian was beside Harold within seconds, and Harold noted distastefully, as he was smothered by a hug, that Clause was still a bit taller than he was.

Harold gave the older man a twitchy smile once he was released. "Buonanotte*, Sir Clause I hope your journey was enjoyable." He turned to go up the stairs nodding to his irritated brother when he caught up with them. "

Yes it was thank you so much for asking!~ Sometime you should come and visit me, I'm sure we would have a wonderful time."

His eyebrow twitched. "I shall look into it."

Reaching the doorway Harold allowed Ciel to open the door smiling slightly when he looked inside.

"Welcome Sir Clause!" The servants were lined on either side of the door, bowing in respect as the house sparkled behind them.

"Oh… this is… You've made the mansion into something beautiful." Clause said in awe giving his jacket and hat to Finny.

Sebastian stepped gracefully forward giving a light bow, "We've been waiting for you Sir Clause."

"Sebastian! It's been awhile! It appears there are more faces in this house, too?"

Harold backed away once Sebastian led Sir Clause out into the courtyard; his brother was better at this sort of thing so he usually just stepped back and went to go practice some of his exercises.

"Maylene?" The redhead jolted in place at her name and straightened nervously."Ah! Yes Master."

"Inform Sebastian that I have gone to go practice, this really isn't my sort of thing." He smiled brightly just for effect chuckling when the maid when bright pink.

"Y-yes Master!"

Turning on his heels Harold strode across the floor and up the stairs, nodding in respect when he passed his parents portraits. Finally he came to his desired room, long ago Sebastian had cleared it out and put the required materials around the room stating that if Harold so wished he could practice inside instead of outside.

He walked across the room grabbing the prepared clothes and swiftly changed, already feeling his blood start to race. As a young child he was always very energetic, so his parents decided to let him try this activity out so that it would spend some of his energy and help them handle him better. It just so happened that he excelled in the arts and continued practicing as he got older.

He positioned his feet accordingly and shifted his weight on his front foot swiftly turning and lashing his left leg out, feeling satisfaction as it hit the wood with a solid 'thunk'. One down ninety nine more to go.

* * *

 

"Master, I have prepared some tea and a dish Beef Donburi."

Harold paused from drying his hair and gave the butler a thankful smile. "Once again I find myself being worried over, thank you Sebastian." He headed over to the nice smelling dish on the table and sat down, his hair still lightly dripping. "It looks delicious." He commented, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the mouth watering taste.

Sebastian bowed gracefully. "Thank you Master."

Harold took a bite of the food, savoring the way the spices danced with his taste buds. As expected from Sebastian, he only made the best of the best.

"Master I see you haven't succeeded in drying your hair all the way."

Harold paused when Sebastian started rubbing the towel through his similarly colored locks, relaxing as the butlers hand slightly messaged his scalp. There wasn't anything like a good message that got him completely relaxed, and with Sebastian's magical fingers he was practically in heaven, which was rather amusing once he thought about it.

"Master."

He startled when Sebastian's voice came from beside his ear, his skin breaking out into goose bumps as the butlers breath fanned onto his neck.

"Y-yes?" His heart started to race when gloved hands started to message his shoulders, easing the slight pain from his training away.

"Maylene told me that you went to go training after you disappeared," The cultured tone of the butler grew a level deeper and he internally shuttered. "Next time inform me personally so I can watch, your scar could decide to act up and since you aren't contracted like Young Master I wouldn't know."

He nodded a little too quickly in agreement, slightly panicked at how he was reacting to the butlers close presence. "A-ah, I apologize Sebastian next time I will think ahead before acting."

The butler paused and Harold turned his head so he could meet the red-brown gaze, like most times something shifted in the butlers eyes before they were closed and a polite smile was formed.

"Very good Master, allow me to bring you to your bed."

"What? Oh no that's not necessary Sebastian- ack!"

Instinctively he gripped onto the butlers clothes, blushing slightly as he was easily carried bridal style to his bed. Harold emitted a soft 'umpf' as he was unceremoniously dropped onto the bed and made sure to give the butler a glare as the sheets were brought over him. With a close eyed smile the butler ignored his gaze and gave him a pat on the head.

"Good night, Master."

Left in the darkness, Harold mused over what had just happened, it wasn't uncommon for Sebastian to act in such a way. In fact the butler started when he first started working at the manor, yet he couldn't help but feel slightly confused, surely he acted this way with Ciel as well. There wasn't a reason for him to treat them differently, so Harold was sure Ciel was treated the same way, _nothing_ was weird with the way the butler acted.

His mind at ease Harold fell into a peaceful sleep, unaware of the crow that perched on his window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks, along with the comments. ^^ It's nice to see that people are enjoying the story so far.

A cool breeze blew into the expensively decorated room, rustling his dark locks as Harold rested contently on the soft sofa placed in Ciel's office. Though he loved his younger brother Harold also enjoyed having some alone time and allowing himself to take a small cat nap.

Sebastian and Ciel had gone out a while ago, mentioning something about a cane. He personally would never use one himself but Ciel had the oddest thought that people would stop seeing him as a child if he used one. Not that it would work, he mused internally, it was only when one was married did anyone even think of calling you a 'man'.

Marriage was everything in this world, if you married a woman from high standing then you were respected but if you were to go for a 'commoner' people would whisper and your family name would be forever tarnished.

The fact was that there were more 'commoners' then Nobles so the latter forced their children to marry cousins, in a desperate attempt to keep the bloodline pure.

He would have been forced to marry Elizabeth, his cousin on his father's side, if he hadn't stepped up and gave a firm 'No', unlike most Nobles he wasn't keen to marry someone related to him. Besides something about her clingy attitude reminded him of someone-

"Hello Harold!" Emerald eyes snapped open and widened in shock, how did she always do that?! "W-what in the world?!"

Elizabeth smiled brightly as she hovered over his body. "I wanted to visit you and Ciel today so I snuck out when mother wasn't watching to visit you guys!" She explained excitedly oblivious to the horror struck expression on the older Phantomhive's face. "This place really needs to have more cute decorations!"

 _Francis was going to murder them!_ He could already imagine the many ways the she-devil would show them how 'happy' she was about her daughter's sudden disappearance.

"Oh don't worry," She reassured and suddenly she brought up a piece of cloth from who-knows-where and held it up with an excited smile. "I got something cute for you as well!"

Harold closed his eyes in defeat, when Elizabeth had her mind made up she got things done, even if that meant chasing him down the hallway and forcing the outfit on him.

_Thank God she wouldn't marry into their family._

* * *

 

 

Ciel could only stare in shock at his mansion, taking in the bright pink decorations with a sinking feeling of dread.

"What on earth has happened here?"

Beside him Sebastian turned when he heard incoming steps, and was soon bombarded by three frantic servants.

"Mister Sebastian!"

"What has happened here?" Sebastian asked taking in their rather…unique outfits with wide eyes. "Rather… why are you two dressed like that?"

The three servants calmed and obediently stepped away, May-Rin being the only one who had escaped the terror that hid inside.

"It's terrible Mister Sebastian!" The maid cried, "She has gotten to Master Harold!"

Ciel's eye narrowed. "What are you talking about? What happened to Harold?!"

The maid took a small step back at the burning gaze. "He-he-"

"Do not worry little brother. I have not been harmed in anyway. Just… inconvenienced…"

His eye widening Ciel stared open mouthed at his brother, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

Dressed in a green and black maid's outfit Harold came down the stairs with a slightly sharper smile than usual, Ciel gaped at his brother with a wide eye taking in the way his emerald eyes were dusted with makeup and a white lily was perched in his raven locks. It was well known that the Phantomhive brothers took after their parents, Harold more so their father while Ciel their mother, but with the way his older brother was dressed Harold's more feminine features announced themselves. "Harold? What…?"

Harold gave his brother a grimace tugging at the bottom of the maids dress in a futile attempt to make it longer. "Hello Ciel, I apologize for the state I am currently in. But I didn't have much choice in the matter that crazy girl is a lot stronger then she looked."

Recovered slightly from his shock Ciel turned toward the direction his brother pointed at, cautiously walking toward the room.

Narrowing his eyes in an attempt to see around him Harold carefully started to make his way down the steps one at a time, making sure to keep a tight hold on the banister. Elizabeth had insisted on him taking of the 'ugly frames' since they 'didn't fit with his cute outfit', of course being the patient cousin he was Harold simply nodded and went along with it. He couldn't see a thing without them so he was grateful when a gloved hand rested on his arm and sent the butler an appreciative smile.

"Master, it looks like you have misplaced your glasses. Allow me to assist you."

"Thank you Sebastian."

With the butlers help Harold was able to reach the bottom of the stairs safely, which would have taken much longer if he didn't it alone, and glanced down at the gloved hand that had yet to move in slight puzzlement, he titled his head to look up at the butler.

"I will manage now, thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian seemed to hesitate, his gloved thumb lightly stroking his bare arm sending light sparks throughout his body. "Of course Master." Then the hand was gone, and for one confusing moment Harold's arm felt slightly cold.

"Ciel! I missed you so!~"

Harold jolted at the shrill voice, recognizing it as their cousin who was instigator in this whole mess.

"Elizabeth?!"

"No. No. No. Call me Lizzy! Aren't I always saying that?! Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cutest!"

Harold slumped slightly at the name, noting that he could hear his brother gasping for air in the background. At least he wasn't the one who was being chocked though he did feel bad for his brother, Elizabeth did always like Ciel better.

"Master Harold!"

Jolting from his thoughts Harold titled his head toward the familiar voices of the servants. "Yes?"

"Is it true what Mister Sebastian said?! That you declined being Miss Elizabeth's Fiancé?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Why?"

He turned toward the red blob that he recognized as May-Rin, "I did not wish to marry my cousin who is four years younger than me."

The servants sweat dropped at the blunt answer given, despite Harold's gentle disposition he tended to go straight to the point instead of beating around the bush.

"But didn't your parents object?" Baldroy asked, as far as the chef knew the Nobles were required to have a fiancée.

Harold nodded. "Yes, but we came to an agreement that I had until age sixteen to find a bride or they would find one for me themselves." As the oldest Phantomhive it was his job to produce an heir that would take up the family business once he passed on, which was rather inconvenient since he didn't have the ability ever since they tortured him.

"What about Master Ciel, will he need a bride as well?"

He turned to the red headed maid once again. "It would be wise, but as the youngest he will not be expected to produce an Heir." Which would have been impossible too since Sebastian was going to consume his younger brother's soul once their revenge was completed.

"Let's have a dance party! I can dance with Ciel and Harold as escorts! Kya!" Elizabeth shouted making Ciel twitch and Harold chuckle from across the room. Though Elizabeth was a bit of a hassle she brought life to their manor, usually he and Ciel would be cooped up in the study or be occupied with learning Latin from Sebastian.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Elizabeth." Harold answered lips quirking at the burning glare he could feel from his younger brother. "But alas I would need my glasses to see where I put my feet or I would end up sending us both tumbling down."

The blonde giggled and the sound of her shoes tapping made him turn toward the direction the pink blob was coming from. "I'm sorry Harold, it's just you look so much cuter without these hideous things."

Politely she held her hands out and he took the rather large framed glasses and perched them on his nose. "There we go." He sent the excited blonde a brotherly smile that made her cheeks redden. "Now I can see where I put my feet, thank you Elizabeth."

She smiled brightly. "So are we going to dance?"

Harold looked down at the outfit he was wearing and winced. "Perhaps you could wait a few moments so that Ciel and I could get dressed properly?"

"Un! Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked for him is my dream! oh and don't worry I picked you some out too!"

Nodding in thanks Harold motioned toward Ciel who was listening to their conversation with a wide eye. Ciel recomposed himself and nodded to Elizabeth in farewell before following after his brother, "How do you always do that?" He asked as they rounded the corner.

Harold raised a brow. "Do what?"

"Calm her down; whenever she's around you Elizabeth acts completely different."

He hummed and ran a hand through his hair. "She IS a lady person despite her rather loud personality; I simply talk to her as one should to a lady of her standing."

Ciel sighed and rubbed his forehead. "She's only lady-like around you."

Harold smiled and titled his head. "That's because she fancies you Ciel, she can't keep her excitement down when she's in your presence."

"Tch."

Catching a bright pink object in the corner of his eye Harold turned, curious and immediately started chuckling. "Well Sebastian that is a beautiful bonnet you have on, it brings out the tone of your skin."

Sebastian gave him a closed eyed smile that usually meant he was less than happy at the situation. "Thank you Master, I should say the same about your outfit. It really makes the color of your eyes pop out."

Touché.

* * *

 

Harold chuckled when his brother once again kicked the butler in the shin, really Ciel had no talent but it was amusing to see him try so hard.

"What are you laughing at? I'd like to see you try!" Ciel grumbled giving him a light glare.

Harold smirked. "You know as well as I that I am very well trained in that art." Before their parents passed away Harold had the fortune to have their father get him an instructor when he was younger, Ciel never had the time to learn the past few years.

Sebastian seemed to perk up at this; he turned his head toward Harold giving him a charming smile. "Why not Master? Young Master may learn a thing or two if he sees it done properly."

Harold paused and peered at the butler over the rims of his glasses, he wasn't so sure he would be able to dance with someone as tall as Sebastian. When he took dancing classes it was usually with a female around his height…

"Very well." Harold replied after a moment, he was open to new experiences.

Within a moments time he was swept up from his chair and standing upright. Since he reached to the butlers shoulder he was able to put his hand on Sebastian's upper back, while the other was entwined with the butler's hand that wasn't on his shoulder.

"Shall we show Young Master how it's done?"

Harold had to tilt his head up to look into the butler's eyes. "I thought we were going to-"

In a fast flash of movement Sebastian was lifting him in the air and back down before starting the quick footed dance that he soon recognized as Volte. Narrowing his emerald eyes at the mischievous eyes of the butler Harold quickly synchronized his steps accordingly, all the while curious as to why the butler picked this dance.

"You seem to be much more experienced than Young Master." Sebastian commented making Ciel huff in the background.

Harold smiled and jumped slightly so the butler could pick him up and put him down again. "I am the Heir of the Phantomhive estate."

After they finished Sebastian turned to look at the straight faced Ciel who was watching them with slightly suspicious eyes.

"Young Master, how about you do something about that sour look on your face, it not polite to be rude to a lady. At least pretend you are having fun." The butler commented then turned to Harold. "Master don't smile too much, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Harold looked away and smiled innocently. People were very affected by charming looks, especially a group of young females who were following him around like ducklings. His regal features were a near replica of his late father's making any female almost immediately flock toward his direction, he had figured out earlier in life how to use those to his advantage if he wanted to get out of a sticky situation. Of course he hadn't used them on teenage girls his age before, nor did he think they would be so flustered as to fall over when he tried to charm them to leave him alone.

"I shall be gone momentarily to get your clothes Young Master's. Miss Elizabeth would be stricken if you both didn't wear what she picked out." The butler bowed elegantly and left, leaving the two brothers alone.

Harold turned toward his brother a knowing smile on his features. "I know it has been awhile since you have made such a face, smiling that is, but I think Elizabeth would be ecstatic if you did."

Ciel grunted a lost look on his features. "…I've long since forgotten how to smile joyfully."

Harold set a hand on his brother's grey-blue locks, his eyes turning sorrowful. "I understand…" Three years ago they had both experienced something no child should have even thought of, and that had affected them to the point that they were never the same. Ciel used to be a bright child whose smile entranced everyone in the room while Harold was the easy going and calm Heir who welcomed anyone with a bright smile.

Now though the only time Ciel smiled was to trick those into thinking he was just an innocent child while Harold's smile turned less sincere and almost completely cut himself off to everyone while becoming very protective of his younger sibling.

"Do not forget we are Phantomhive." Harold spoke making Ciel look up at him with a wide blue eye. "Accept that your life will be painful, bite back your grief and find the power to stand again." He continued dropping his hand from his brother's head.

Ciel nodded and straightened his back. "I understand."

Gazing down at his brother fondly Harold could almost see his mother in his brother's determined blue gaze; though she was soft spoken she would always get what she wanted done.

"Master, Young Master I have the clothes."

Harold turned toward the butler and gave a sigh of relief at the relatively normal clothes. At least he wouldn't be forced into a dress this time.

* * *

 

"Oh Harold, Ciel you look so cute!"

In a pink rush Elizabeth had her arms around Ciel and was flinging him around like a rag doll, from further away Harold winced in sympathy.

Harold himself was dressed similar to Ciel, but in different shades of green instead of blue, the top part was a mixture between Ciel and Sebastian's top, giving him a more mature look. Sebastian had gladly removed all of his make-up and the flower from his hair so he once again looked akin to his father in his teens.

"No! I went through a lot of trouble to make everything adorable! Only that ring is totally not cute!"

Harold turned and frowned when he saw Elizabeth ignore Ciel's protests and grab the ring off his hand. Just before they had went down Harold had given it to Ciel since the he wasn't as attached as his younger brother was to it and was certain the blue gem would go well with his outfit.

He swiftly made his way to the fight hoping that he'd be able to catch it before more trouble arose.

Ciel glared darkly at the frightened girl. "Give it back Elizabeth!"

"Why… why are you so angry? I was just…"

"Elizabeth." Harold said stepping beside his brother a stern look on his features. "Give me back the ring, it is something very special to Ciel and I."

Ciel glared darkly at the frightened girl. "Give it back Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth." Harold said stepping in front of his brother a stern look on his features.

Elizabeth gazed at him shocked, not use to Harold being anything but happy. "Even you are angry! Why is this ring so special?! I hate… this ring!"

The moment he saw her raising her hand Harold quickly stepped forward and grabbed her wrist in a firm grip, gazing coldly into her widened eyes. "Forgive me for being so forward Elizabeth but please do not." His voice was harsh and unforgiving as her wrist trembled in his hold; she stared up at him with frightened green eyes unused to the usually gentle Phantomhive being so cold. "This ring _belongs_ to the _Phantomhive_."

He may not have much attachment, but this ring was his brothers' only treasured item, the last thing they both had of their parents that wasn't destroyed in the fire. At the manor Harold would allow Ciel to wear it, but out in front of prying eyes Harold had to be the Heir which meant the ring had to go onto his hand. People would talk and spread unwanted gossip if they saw Ciel wearing it.

"This is so important to Ciel and I almost broke it…?" This time the blonde was trembling for a different reason as a stream of tears trickled down her face. "I…"

Harold's eyes softened and he brought a hand up to wipe at her cheeks. "Do not cry Elizabeth." He softly intoned titling her head up so she was looking into his eyes. "Ciel would not want to dance with your face looking the way it is."

Elizabeth nodded and he stepped aside so Ciel could take charge. His younger brother gave him a thankful nod before bringing out a handkerchief to wipe at her wet face.

It was good that he intervened when he did, while Ciel was calm most of the time he had a temper to match his height and when let lose was nearly uncontrollable.

"Very good Master Harold." Sebastian commented as he stepped to stand aside him.

Harold nodded as he watched his brother dance with Elizabeth, wincing when a sharp pain echoed through his body from his forehead.

"Master Harold?"

He brought a hand up to massage the sore scar. "It's alright Sebastian, I am just a little tired from today's activities."

In a smooth movement Sebastian was bent slightly and pushing his hand aside to observe the scar. "It looks a little inflamed, would you like to go upstairs and rest Master Harold?"

Nodding reluctantly Harold followed the butler up to his room and almost immediately settled onto the large bed awaiting him. He sighed in relief and pushed his face into the cool sheets, relishing in how they soothed the burn slightly.

"I have a Green tea ready for you that will help sooth your headache." Sebastian commented and Harold turned his head to the side to stare up at the butler. "Thank you Sebastian." He replied, sitting up and reaching for the hot herbal tea.

For a moment the odd brown color of the tea caught his attention, he glanced up at the butler curiously who was grabbing the clothes he would need to wear for bed. Furrowing his brows he looked back to his tea and brought it up to take a small sip, instantly his taste buds sang and he consumed it a few gulps.

Sebastian chuckled and walked over to his bed. "I take it the tea was to your liking?"

Harold nodded. "Yes, it has already cured my headache. Perhaps you could make it again next time?"

Something ominous in the butlers eyes shifted but before Harold could figure out what it was, the butler was giving him a closed eyed smile. "Of course My Lord."

* * *

 

Closing the door behind him the butler propped himself against the hard wood and covered his face from view with a gloved hand.

 _His emerald eyes were hard as he stared down at the trembling blonde and his voice held a threatening quality that made garnet eyes hood in delight. "This ring belongs to the_ Phantomhive _."_

Such a strong, fierce spirit…

_Peering up at him through raven locks and clothes slightly rumpled Harold gave him a slightly pleading look. "Yes, it has already cured my headache. Perhaps you could make it again next time?"_

…A seductive spirit.

A smirk stretched across his face at the thought of the 'special' ingredient he had added. He had been waiting until Harold was in his prime to start giving him small doses of that, now finally he could slowly but surely start marking the older Phantomhive as _his._

Fangs peeked out from widely smirking lips and garnets eyes started to glow ominously. Straightening himself out Sebastian smoothly made his way down the hallway, heading away from the being he desired to claim completely.

Soon…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and views!

* * *

 

 _It was as if time had slowed down, every step he took was painfully sluggish as he ran toward Sirius with a hand outstretched. He could see his Godfather falling back into the Veil, his dark eyes frighteningly dull compared to how lively they had been moments ago and he yelled at his body to go faster. He couldn't loose him, not the man who hadn't cared he was the savior of the wizarding world and had cared about him not because of his fame but because he really and_ truly _cared._

_"Harry no!"_

_Something jerked him to a stop, making the breath whoosh out of him as a pair of strong arms held him back. He felt a sharp thread of dread pierce his heart and he instantly tried to get free, yelling something that couldn't be heard over the yells of curses and explosions in the background. He didn't care that following his Godfather through the Veil would mean death, his only thoughts had been of saving Sirius or to die trying. Sirius continued to descend into the Veil of Death further ahead, the dark shadows eagerly allowing his body to slip through until his pale hand finally vanished and Harry was left with a hollow feeling in his chest._

_Overwhelming loss washed over him like a tidal wave, making something within him wither as he stared unseeingly at the last place his Godfather had been. Sirius was... gone... the man who had joked with him dark eyes shining in mischief and love had vanished and left him behind._

_"I'm so sorry Harry."_

_Harry paid no attention to the voice, he paid no attention to the chaos around them as the Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix fought._

_Sirius was gone._

_A screeching like laughter filled the room making him snap his head toward the sound, a woman with curled hair danced around, her dark eyes wild in sadistic delight. "I killed Sirius Black!"_

_It was_ her _fault this had happened, she had taken away the person he cared most about and was laughing about it. Fury rose this time, and he found himself submitting to the rage he felt toward the woman instantaneously. It was her fault. Using strength he didn't know he had Harry ripped away from the mans arms, green eyes sharp with anger making the woman shriek mockingly and run off. He gave chase, ignoring the shouts aimed his direction and focusing on the woman who was prancing down the hall._

_"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"_

_She was going to pay, he would make her wish she hadn't killed his grandfather and have her begging for him to stop the pain as she writhed on the floor. He would kill-_

* * *

 

Harold shot up from his bed, his breath coming out in pants as he stared ahead unseeingly into the darkness. _What in the world was that?_ Shakily he brought a hand to his face, stilling when he felt the tears on his cheeks. He hadn't cried since then when he had stood in front of his parents grave after Sebastian had brought them back home.

The dream had felt _too real_. He could still feel the loss of, Sirius was it? The man with shining black eyes and a wide grin was a stranger to him, yet the tears where proof that the pain he was feeling was very real. But that couldn't be possible, Wizards? Magic? It couldn't be possible...

_You thought the same about demon's once, now one is playing butler for your brother._

"Another bad dream Master Harold?"

He startled at the smooth voice of said butler, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest and he quickly turned his head toward the demon who was peering at him through his open door. Sebastian's eyes shone with veiled amusement at his reaction, making the older Phantomhive narrow his own in suspicion. "It's nothing to worry about, I'll be fine." He replied, bringing up a hand to wipe the tears away.

"I could make you some tea to sooth your nerves Master." Sebastian commented making him pause.

Hesitantly he nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed at the excitement he felt. "That sounds fine." Ever since he had been introduced to the drink, he couldn't get enough of it, much to his ire. Whenever the butler mentioned it his want for it would suddenly reappear when he had finally forgotten about it, it was irritating. But the tea seemed to make anything go away, hopefully it would do the same with the loss he felt too.

He stayed silent as Sebastian went to go fetch the tea, his mind wandering to his dream once again. It had been a while since he had one like it, when he was younger before his parents died he had similar ones. Harold had passed them off as his childish memory, because really? Flying brooms, huge snakes and dragons? Such things were impossible, as demons should have been too.

Once again the reminder of their butler being a demon made him wonder if perhaps the dream was something else, he would be naive to think that demons were the only thing roaming the world unnoticed. If it were true though, his dreams that was, then what did they mean? Were they visions of some kind? Could he see into the future?

...Or maybe his past?

"Master Harold, your tea."

He broke from his train of thought, turning toward the butler as he gracefully walked into his room with a trolly and handed him a porcelain cup. He smiled gratefully at the sight, "Thank you Sebastian that will be all." Trying to not show how eager he was, Harold grabbed the cup and took a sip without a second thought. Instantly his body seemed to hum pleasantly, unfortunately it didn't completely erase the loss but it numbed it enough that he knew he'd be able to go back to sleep.

Within seconds and without warning his eyes started to feel heavy, the older Phantomhive found himself becoming increasingly drowsy and loosing focus. Slightly panicked, the tea had made him sleepy but not like this, Harold brought a hand up to rub at his eyes in an attempt to stay awake, at least until he had finished the tea.

"Oh my, it seems to be working too well."

His heart skipped a beat at the smooth baritone, and he sluggishly turned his head to look at the butler not expecting him to have been there the whole time. "Sebas...tian?" He muttered, his eyes blurring and grip slackening from his tea. The cup slowly tipped, threatening to spill if not for a gloved hand suddenly holding it in place. Harold stared down at the appendage, blinking slowly as he watched the cup be taken away and out of his sight. "What's...happening?"

Slowly the appendage came back into view, the slim fingers eagerly reaching up to cup his face in a possessive hold. His head was easily turned so he was facing the butler, garnet eyes staring at him intently as if he were the most fascinating thing in the world. If he weren't as tired Harold would have demanded why the butler was touching him such a way, but his body was refusing to move and his vision darkening as he started to fall asleep.

"No need to worry Master Harold, you're just dreaming." Sebastian replied, his fingers brushing gently up the older Phantomhive's face and into his hair.

That made sense, there was no way Sebastian would spike his drink in real life. "Sebast..." Finally his eyes closed and his body became slack, before Harold could fall backwards the butler caught him gently, wrapping an arm around the slim waist and gazing at the sixteen year old curiously.

"How intriguing." He muttered, taking in the sight of the other's peaceful face as he slept. "To think that it would affect you this strongly already..." It wasn't all to surprising though, human's were relatively weak when it came to demon's blood, then again humans weren't necessarily meant to consume it, their bodies weren't made to take in such a tainted liquid. He knew that there was a good chance Harold would end up going insane, the Phantomhive was just a human after all, but the signs he was showing leaned toward something else...It was as if his body was eager to consume it, as if it was used to something so dark and simply consumed it without a second thought.

Now what could have caused such a reaction?

Either way though, it seemed that in order for his plans to continue he'd have to up the quantity, and Harold had just started it too. The reaction just now was because his body had been so eager to consume the liquid it had tired itself out, which meant Harold would need to consume more to stop such a drastic reaction. _How intriguing._

* * *

 

"Rat sighted! EYYAAAHH!"

A loud boom echoed through the manor as the seemingly innocent blonde gardner slammed the huge marble column into their floor making Harold wince from his place on the railing a few feet away. That had been rather expensive... Ciel wouldn't be too happy when he found out what happened. Then again maybe they shouldn't have put their servants up to this task, they couldn't even complete their daily chores without destroying something so having them catch a pair of mice was probably a bad idea.

"We have to use our brains a little and read our enemies movements." Bard said as Finny and May-Rin listened with wide eyes. "Just charging in isn't a fair fight, we need a diversion!"

Harold blinked when the cook brought out one of their nice pots, nose twitching slightly when he saw the purple ooze and random bones nearly overflowing onto their floor. He didn't even want to know how Bard had possibly made something like that.

When Bard continued to explain his 'ingenious' plan of how they would lure the mice by placing the deadly looking food around the 'battle field' Harold knew that it wasn't going to end well. When May-Rin motioned toward the hallway to their left with the floor covered in mouse traps he decided it was probably best to leave, and when Finny came forward with about ten cats he was quickly heading toward the room where his brother was located. If he didn't want the house to get destroyed it was probably best to inform Ciel about what was happening.

The older Phantomhive paused when he reached the door, reluctance showing on his face for a moment. He hated joining the little word games Ciel took delight in, the hinted threats and insults hidden under their intricate sentences set him on edge. This was something he hadn't inherited from Vincent, while their father had been very fluent in 'Noble speak' and enjoyed taking part in it Harold wanted nothing to do with it. Ciel had taken the step forward when it came to things like that, allowing his older brother to be free from the distasteful situation by telling the guests he was busy dealing with 'Phantomhive business'.

It wouldn't do to hide the entire time, he didn't want to be rude to his guests after all.

Shoulders straightening and green eyes hardening Harold pushed aside his displeasure and opened the door, instantly everyone's gaze was on him, the nobles eager gazes making his proverbial hackles raise. He didn't allow any discomfort to show and a mask of indifference slid onto his face as he closed the door, his startling eyes sweeping across the darkroom as he took in the nobles and pausing for only a moment on one with a scar on his face. _It seemed they had rodents infecting this part of the house as well..._

Harold Phantomhive was an eye-catching figure but it wasn't because of his looks, it was his aura that made everyones gazes turn from the youngest Phantomhive like they were drawn to a magnet. He held himself with the confidence of royalty, his shoulders back and footsteps precise he commanded attention and without knowing made the red-headed woman's gaze narrow minutely as another figure overlapped his for a moment.

_Vincent Phantomhive._

In a few moments he was standing beside his brothers chair and leaned against the wall seemingly at ease despite the attention. "Good afternoon everyone." He greeted his voice carrying across the room though it was said quietly.

That seemed to break the nobles out of their trance and Clause was the first to speak, a small smile forming on his face. "Harold, we had been informed you were otherwise preoccupied and wouldn't be joining us."

"I finished my paperwork early." Harold explained dully and turned his attention away from the man to look at his brother. "You didn't say anything about rodents being in here as well Ciel." He commented, voice light as he locked gazes with his brother.

"Should I send our servants in here as well?"

"It will be taken care of shortly." Ciel replied lips twitching slightly at the protective gleam he could spot in his brothers gaze.

Harold held back a snort and turned away to stare at the door, keeping the man with the scar within his sight. He ignored the probing stares, waiting quietly for the game of pool to end and blocking out the banter that was passed between the nobles. Finally the game ended and the two Phantomhives were left sitting in the room, both still as they gazed sightlessly at the opposite wall with blank faces.

"If he harms you sick Sebastian on him."

Ciel snorted and stood up from his chair. "What are you not going to take part in my little 'adventure'?"

Harold pushed off from the wall to follow the smaller Phantomhive out of the room. "As much as I would love to help exterminate the rodent, I highly doubt I would be able to keep up with Sebastian." He was just human after all, no matter how much he wanted to help beat their enemy to a pulp he would only serve as a distraction to the butler, it would be faster to allow the demon to deal with it on his own instead of following along. "Just be careful."

Ciel smirked. "I always am."

The thought of the butler made him remember the odd dream within a dream he had, it had been silly but for some reason in his dream Sebastian's tea had done something to odd to his body that the butler had seemed to have knowledge about. But that was silly, it was just a tea that made his scar ace less and a dream caused by stressing out too much.

 _It wasn't unthinkable though, that the demon would spike his drink..._ Harold shook his head to clear it of the suspicion. He knew Sebastian being a demon meant he had less then pure intentions for them both, but the butler never was so bold as to add some unknown 'spice' to his drink. Why would he want to in the first place?

Deciding to think about something else Harold turned to head to the study, he would wait for his brother there as Ciel went on his little 'adventure'.

* * *

 

"Are you sure he's here?"

Hermione Granger turned toward the other girl and nodded. "The Veil sent him here there's no doubt about it." She replied confidently. "The ritual wouldn't have sent us anywhere but where his soul had been reincarnated." The red-head visibly relaxed at her friends words and she turned her head to smile apologetically up at the muggle-born.

"Sorry it's just so hard to believe, I mean who would of thought Harry being Master of Death meant we could follow his magical signature?" Ginny thought back to the women in the ridiculous dresses, her nose scrunching up distastefully. "But why did he go here of all places? I mean the past seems like a weird place to go."

"I think he actually was able to find a way to follow Sirius." The brunette stared thoughtfully at the building in front of them, her brain working furiously to try and find the answer. After the war Harry had fallen into a deep depression when he had been told Remus died, one even darker then when Sirius had fallen through the Veil. The fact that his last connection with his parents had died had hit her friend hard, and he hadn't been able to recover like the last time. Her and Ron had desperately tried to help and help him heal, but by then it was too late. Harry had been through so much, the war, defeating Voldemort, learning about Snape, that Remus's death had been the last straw.

A long time ago Luna had mentioned something about how Harry could get Sirius back from the Veil, and at the time Hermione had thought it had passed by him completely. But he must have remembered because three years after the end of the war he willingly walked through the Veil of Death to search for his Godfather. She and Ron had been shocked to hear what he had done, apparently he had knocked out fifty Aurors single-handedly on his journey through the Ministry of Magic and just walked through the Veil without another word leaving the Wizarding world stunned.

They never had thought he would go so far, they had hoped he would get better eventually and move on, maybe even fall in love and find happiness again. But they hadn't been paying attention to the fact that Harry was well... _Harry Potter_ the definition of determination and loyalty to those he cared about. There had been no way for him to get Remus back so he had turned to the Veil, only leaving a note of apology at his desk for Ron to read and nothing more.

"I'm not surprised he accomplished such a feat." Ginny said, quickly checking to make sure their invisibility charm was still working before continuing. "Can you tell which way his soul is located?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "The trail led us here, but then it vanishes as if someone cut it off." She eyed the building, taking in the shattered windows and burns covering the nearly destroyed building. "I wonder what happened here for the trail to disappear so abruptly."

The only reason why it would have happened was if something so terrible had happened to Harry that he had cut off all access to his magic, it was rare but when a wizard was desperate they could do it. But the situation would have to be so horrifying that he would have had no choice, stopping your flow of magic was like cutting out a part of your soul and throwing it away. Magic ran through their veins since birth so when a wizard was deprived of it they would feel like a completely different person until they reestablished the connection.

 _Harry what happened to you?_ "We should go back and tell Ron." Hermione finally spoke disappointment gnawing at her gut. "We'll have to figure out another way to find him."

Ginny nodded, her eyes sad as she and the other witch turned and disappeared with a loud crack.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back so...Hi?

 

 

_Before he had stepped through the Veil of Death the three of them had been close._

_Much like Hogwarts she and Ron had been there to support Harry as he tried to fight of his inner demons, but this time it was different._

_Now the enemy wasn’t a Dark Lord, someone you could defeat with a spell and be done with him, instead it was Harry himself. Or rather his emotions._

_Harry had always been emotional; he was quick to anger just as he was quick to act. As he aged he had matured and gained control, but in the end he was still Harry Potter._

_The death of Sirius hit him hard and as he struggled to not allow it to crush him, more and more people kept on dying._

_George, Remus, Tonks, Snape…_

_She could only watch as her friend, the savior of the Wizarding world started to grow quieter and more secluded. He wasn’t the loud Gryffindor she had been with for seven years, he was someone much different._

_He started to obsess over the after-life and the Veil of Death, sometimes disappearing for days without a word and then suddenly reappearing looking sleep deprived and being secretive._

_He started to resemble Tom Riddle._

_They had tried to reach out to him, desperate to have their best friend back again._

_But by then it had been too late…_

* * *

 

Blood dripped down the man’s face as he stared up at the looming figure standing above him, outlined by the receding sunlight the young man was shadowed malevolently so his green eyes were barely visible. He had seemed like a normal teenager, or at least that's what the boss had said, _there was nothing to worry about_ , that Ciel Phantomhive had no one to protect him if they were to act on their plans.

He had been very, very wrong.

"Harold! Stop!"

Ciel Phatomive's shouts were ignored as if his brother couldn't hear anything.

“First mistake, coming into my mansion without a letter of invite.”

Slowly the male took a step forward, light catching his jet-black hair and highlighting his eyes just-so that they seemed to nearly glow with his will to kill the person in front of him.

But that wasn’t what made his blood freeze.

“Second mistake, assuming that you’d be able to kidnap my brother without anyone’s knowledge.”

It was the blood-thirsty grin on the young man’s face, one that nearly screamed to shed blood and cause mayhem. It was the look of a monster being unleashed.

 

The stranger had been paid rather well to capture the younger Phantomhive, but now he knew it wasn't enough. Not when this  _thing_ was living in the same general area as his target.

"P-please I-I-"

Any attempts to try and placate the furious Phatomhive was meaningless, and Harold took one step before lunging once again for the invader.

_An hour before_

 

After the ever so entrancing Pool game Harold slipped into his brothers office to try and relax after being around all the people. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable around a lot of people, it was their company that set him on edge. 

Especially the man that Ciel had his eye on.

He turned his head when his brother came in, the smaller boy sighing as he closed the door. 

"How can those three always be so lively?" He murmured, talking about the three troublemakers they chose as servants. "Honestly..."

"I think they're rather entertaining." Harold replied, placing himself on the edge of his brothers desk. "It makes this large house very cheerful."

Ciel looked up at him to reply, but stilled instead as he stared at something that Harold couldn't see in shock.

"Harold!"

A slight brush of cloth against his skin, and the stinging smell of chemicals was all it took for Harold to react.

His hand snapped up to grab the appendage harshly, his fingers digging into soft flesh making the invader yelp in pain. Slowly he turned his head sideways, eyes narrowed into a dark glower as he took in the man who had been hiding in his brothers office.

Wide eyes stared back at him, the stranger frozen stiff in fear as Harold stared at him silently.

If Harold hadn't been here Ciel would have been kidnapped.

Flashes of unwanted memories of screams, days full of pain and suffering made him react without thinking and in a smooth, effortless gesture he swung the man's body up and over the desk. The body landed on the rug with a harsh 'thud', making Ciel take a step back to try and get out of the way. 

Harold smoothly jumped off the desk, his hands shaking with repressed anger. How  _dare_ he even think that he'd be able to touch Ciel?

With that in mind he sprung toward the stranger, ignoring his brother's shouts.

_present_

It would have been the end of the invader if the butler hadn't intervened, his arms wrapping around Harold's waist as he materialized from nowhere, halting the older Phantomhive from moving a step further. 

"Now now, Master Phantomhive." He spoke, far too happy considering the situation. "That's no way to greet our guests."

From further away Ciel pinched his brow as he tried to sooth the incoming headache. Not that he appreciated his brother, but now they would have to reevaluate their plans since Harold had intervened in the worst moment. 

Harold had known the plan, even the part where Ciel was to be kidnapped, and yet he had acted so unlike himself that the young Phantomhive had no idea what to do. 

Harold never lashed out at someone, ever since  _that night_ when his brother had been coated in the blood of the men who had captured them Harold had stopped fighting. Ciel knew his brother was a pacifist so for him to act so abnormally wild was very, very surprising.

He eyed his brother, taking in the sweat dripping down his face and red dusting his normally pale face. Perhaps a fever was why his brother had acted the way he did?

"Please take Harold to his room Sebastian, he looks like he need to cool off."

Sebastian nodded and effortlessly swung his brother over his shoulder, ignoring his struggles as if they weren't happening at all. "My pleasure My lord."

Ciel narrowed his eyes but said nothing, and turned his attention toward the unconscious man on his floor.

Now what to do with him...

* * *

 

Harold was _hot._

It wasn’t that uncomfortable heat either, the kind where you were just barely sweating but desperately wanted at least a small wind to pass by so you could cool off.

He was _burning_.

Harold grabbed onto the rim of the bathtub as another wave of heat swept through him, face drenched in sweat despite the fact he was bathing in ice-cold water. He had no idea what was making him feel so hot but he knew that a human body could only take so much heat before it started breaking down.

And right now he was rather certain his body was telling him it was nearing its limit.

A cool rag nearly made him flinch as it was gently passed over his fore-head by a pale hand, ridding of the sweat that was dripping into his eyes for a moment.

“You’re doing very good Master.”

He peered sideways at the butler beside him, eyeing the blurred figure who had been patiently taking care of him for what seemed like hours. Somehow Sebastian had known he was overheating and had appeared to try and help.

Harold was far too incoherent to try and wonder _how_ the butler new he was in pain.

The butler moved to place the rag back into the dish it was in, movements obviously fluid and graceful as always even when he couldn’t see a thing.

“I wonder if we should try and contact Madame Red…”

Harold wearily shook his head in reply, he couldn’t deal with her spontaneous attitude at the moment. Madam red had a sort of aura around her that made him on edge, she seemed happy and carefree but there was something underneath that made his theoretical hackles rise.

He knew that she had loved his father since she was young-

A wave of heat interrupted his train of thought and he tightened his grip on the porcelain tub, a whimper slipping out before he could stop himself.

_His blood felt like it was on fire._

“Now, now little one,”

A hand was suddenly caressing his face gently, the skin sending shock-waves through his body as soon as it came into contact.

He froze and slowly rose his eyes toward the butler who was suddenly so much closer. The dark gaze stared at him greedily, a darkness that he had only witness once when the butler had first been summoned halting his breath.

“none of that or I may not be able to control myself.”

His voice had become deeper, a vibrating rumble that only proved that the butler was speaking the truth.

Harold closed his eyes as the demon leaned in, nearly shaking as warm breath touched his skin in gentle puffs.

Another wave of heat, starting from the butler’s hand spread throughout his body, slowly but so much more overwhelmingly hot then any of the others. Harold shook violently as it passed, eyes cracking open to stare at the dark hair of the butler who was _so close._

“Sebas-” The butler was making it worse, weakly he tried to free himself from the hand on his face, only for a growl to halt his actions almost immediately.

“Shh.” The butler almost crooned, voice velvet as his hand trailed back so it was holding the back of his head. “I have you.”

Harold only had a moment to process those words before a sharp pain pierced his neck, his eyes widened for a second in shock before his instincts took control. Mustering his remaining strength, Harold jerked against the firm hold, the water splashing violently as he tried to free himself.

“Sebastian!”

The butler ignored him in favor of pressing his fangs deeper into his skin, causing another wave of heat to threaten to overwhelm him.

Now the heat was merciless, it continued to spread wave after of wave throughout his body, each one hotter than the last. He slumped against the butlers hold as he ran out of strength, and stared at the wall as the demon continued with whatever he was doing.

Why was Sebastian doing this? The butler had seemed so tame the past few years Harold was sure that Ciel had everything under control. But evidently that was a lie, they should have known better then to even think they could control something like a demon.

With his bright smiles and human mannerisms, it was easy to forget that Sebastian was a creature from hell, someone who relished in others pain and ate souls so they could live. Now he was being face with the blunt truth of the manner.

A soft ringing was suddenly in his head, making him look up.

_Harry…_

He wearily looked around, the soft voice echoing and vaguely familiar.

_Harry…you need to wake up…_

A blurred figure stepped into his field of vision, startling red hair catching his attention as the female walked closer.

_You’ve been asleep far too long dear… without you, chaos is spreading over us…_

The demon paid no mind to the stranger which meant Harold was hallucinating their visitor.

_My strong, brave son…break from the chains you have placed around yourself…otherwise the dead will rise and your friends will perish…_

He could feel himself falling asleep as a blurred hand reached out to touch his head, instantly spreading a soothing feeling, so pure and loving he felt as if he were being held by his mother once again.

 _Don’t worry about the demon Harry…_ He _has told me that you were meant for each other, I’m sure he’ll take good care of you dear…._

Who was she? He felt like he needed to know her desperately.

_I’ll be watching over you Harry…forever and always._

He finally fell unconscious, the woman lulling him into a peaceful sleep he never thought he’d feel again.

* * *

 

 Perhaps going after Harry, when they had no idea where or _when_ he was hadn’t been the best of choices. But they needed to find him…Right?

Hermione was second guessing their choice.

Even though in this universe London was around the same time-period that the wizarding world was in their world everything was so different. People acted, walked and talked different, it was glaringly obvious that they didn’t fit in what-so-ever.

Any attempts in finding the Wizarding world had been for nothing, since it seemed that Wizards didn’t even exist here. So they were stuck to placing charms on themselves in an attempt to make sure no one noticed a few strange teenagers lurking about.

Ginny was far from pleased, much like her brother she wanted to forget what the muggles thought and look for Harry wherever they thought he was. She didn’t care what everyone else would think if people saw them walking around in odd robes yelling for a strange boy.

Not that Hermione was surprised, Ginny was very much in love with Harry and had been for many years. Unfortunately, that love was one-sided since Harry hadn’t been interested in relationships at the moment.

So now Hermione was stuck with a love-struck Ginny and a hot-headed Ron with no Harry to try and balance the group with his firm leadership and gentle gaze.

So, yes she had fucked up.

_“If you go after Harry you won’t find him, that Harry died when he passed through the Veil Hermione. Not even the Master of Death can survive passing through it entirely intact.”_

Luna’s haunting words still were stuck in her head to this day, and she couldn’t make sense of them. What did she mean by that? Was it because Harry had done something to his magic? Or was it something entirely different?

_“He has a darkness you can’t even imagine watching over him, and it’s very…protective.” A soft smile had graced her lips, surprising Hermione at the happiness she could see in it. “No magic will stop it from ensnaring him and dragging him down into the eternal fire that blazes underneath.”_

Hermione hoped that those words didn’t mean what she thought they meant, because if Harry was trapped by a demon they had no hope.

For one they didn’t even know what demon they would be facing, there were so many in the books she had read, ones who had fought with Lucifer himself, that she couldn’t even begin to imagine who it was.

They also had no idea how to fight a demon. Hogwarts didn’t really teach it when they were in school.

But she did know that she needed to stop Harry from being dragged into Hell, no matter what. Someone like him didn’t deserve a fate like that.

_“Whatever you do Hermione, don’t try and interfere with his new family. You and I both know how he is when someone hurts the people he cares about, just look at what happened to Bellatrix.” Luna glanced at her, light-grey eyes intense and direct for once. “I would tell you to not even try to go after him, he’s happy, most definitely safe, and he doesn’t need you guys awakening him and destroying all of that.”_

_Hermione clenched her hands. “How can you say that? He belongs_ here _with us; we may not be Sirius or Remus but we all love him!”_

_The unspeakable sighed. “I won’t tell you not to go, simply because I know you won’t listen. Just be wary, the devil is real and he is not some little red man with horns and a tail,” she turned, white hair turned an ethereal silver in the moonlight. “he can beautiful because he’s a fallen angel and he used to be God’s favorite.”*_

* * *

 

*Quote from american horror story....I think

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> *Good afternoon in Italian. (I think?)  
> (1) This poem is by Edgar Allen Poe, I do not own it.


End file.
